A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a chainsaw carrier, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a rack for being replaceably attached only to a pair of tops of a pair of side walls, respectively, of a cargo bay of either a pickup truck, an off-road utility vehicle, or the like, and for carrying at least one chainsaw without having to conceal any part of the at least one chainsaw.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for chainsaw, bicycle, archery bow, and surfboard storage-related devices have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a rack for being replaceably attached only to a pair of tops of a pair of side walls, respectively, of a cargo bay of either a pickup truck, an off-road utility vehicle, or the like, and for carrying at least one chainsaw without having to conceal any part of the at least one chainsaw.